Jiraiya
Jiraiya is one of the Legendary''' Sannin, along with Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru, who were students of the Hiruzen Sarutobi, he's a Human who gain Soul Reaper powers, he is known as the '''Toad Sage, because of his signature toad summonings and his status as a sage, he is the lover of Fumito Senju, Tsunade's younger sister, and the father of Rakuha Senju. Appearance Jiraiya is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned headband with the kanji for 'Oil' (meaning "abura"), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back. He also had what appeared to be a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well. Jiraiya was also seen sporting different attires. As a child, he wore pale grey robes with a design of red flames on the edges, with a green ribbon showing a curled gold design tied in a loose bow around his waist. In childhood, the length of the red lines that ran down his eyes extended to just over half his face, but became longer in time. Underneath it, he wore the standard black mesh shirt with red lining, and wore puffy black pants that are tighter around the ankles as well as black sandals to go with the outfit. During the Second Great Shinobi War against Hanzo, he wore grey garb with metal armor. He was also shown wearing what appeared to be a rubber frog suit during a flash back to when he was training the Ame Orphans. History As a child, Jiraiya and his former team-mates, Orochimaru and Tsunade Senju, were students of the Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage. Jiraiya's relation with his team practically mirrored that of the future Squad 7, with Jiraiya being quite similar to Naruto. At some point of countless tries to have Tsunade go one a date with him, Fumito (Tsunade's sister) decided to take that date instead, and after that night, Jiraiya decide to have a crush on her instead of Tsunade (due to the kiss in the cheek Fumito gave to Jiraiya). After leaving the Third's tutelage, he travelled the world. Jiraiya at some point discovered Mount Myoboku, the residence of the toads, a species he proved to have a natural affinity for. In the anime this is shown to have occurred when he was still the Third's student; after seeing the Third perform the Summoning Jutsu, Jiraiya tried to use it himself. Since he did not have a contract, Jiraiya was reversed summoned to Mount Myōboku, where the Great Toad Sage made a prophecy concerning Jiraiya: that he would someday choose whether one of his students saved or destroyed the world. During his time with the toads, he trained in senjutsu. When Jiraiya came to his mid-teens, he and Fumito spent alot of time together, as they offically became a couple. At some point, he found a sacred stone that cotained the Ten-Tailed Bat, and after pouring some of his blood in the stone as a part of the ritual for the male genetics for its' activation and presented to her. During the Second Great Ninja War, Jiraiya and his former team-mates fought Hanzo, the leader of Amegakure. Hanzō was so impressed that they could survive in a fight with him, that he bestowed upon them the title of the Konoha's "Legendary Three Ninja" (meaning "Densetsu no Sannin"), and that they accept the title in exchange for letting them live. Once the battle was over, Jiraiya and his team-mates encountered the Ame Orphans. While Orochimaru suggested they kill them to spare them the cruelty of the world, Jiraiya decided to look after them for a while and teach them ninjutsu. During the time he spent with them, Jiraiya grew close to the three children, and even wrote a book that was inspired by one of them, Nagato. Eventually, he left them so that they could pursue their own goals. Although news of their exploits reached him from time to time, he thought them to have died during an undisclosed incident and the worst part of his depair continued when a Konoha ninja told him that Fumito, but later the Great Toad Sage told him that she was still alive, and decided to believe in his words that Fumito will find a way to return to the village (just before Jiraiya left, The Great Toad Sage also saw a prohecy that his son will be born in twenty-eight years from now). Once becoming a jōnin and capable of leading a squad, Jiraiya became the teacher of Minato Namikaze and two other unknown genin. Jiraiya took special interest in Minato, taking him as an apprentice, and amongst other things teaching him the Summoning Jutsu. At some point, he also told Minato about the prophecy the Great Toad Sage had given him, believing that Minato could be the Child of the Prophecy. Later, Jiraiya's first book, ''The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'', failed to be a best-seller. Minato, now the Fourth Hokage, thought the book was excellent, and praised Jiraiya, saying that the protagonist resembled him greatly. It was then that Minato revealed that he and Kushina Uzumaki, who was pregnant at the time, wanted to raise their child to be a great shinobi, like the one in the book, and for that reason they decided to name him "Naruto", after the main character. Jiraiya jokingly pointed out that it would make him Naruto's godfather, and asked if they were sure that they would want that. Minato replied that Jiraiya was a good example for them all and that he could not think of a finer shinobi than him. Years later, when Orochimaru betrayed Konoha and left the village, Jiraiya pursued him, trying to convince his friend to come back (similar to Naruto's efforts to bring Sasuke home). Orochimaru refused, and attacked Jiraiya. While he tried to find a reason for Orochimaru's defection, Jiraiya eventually realized that his friend wasn't coming back. Feeling that he was responsible for Orochimaru's escape, Jiraiya left Konoha so he could follow Orochimaru's movements, as well as those of "Akatsuki", an organization which Orochimaru had eventually joined. In doing so, Jiraiya was unable to fulfil the Third's wishes of him taking on the role of Hokage, feeling that tracking down Orochimaru was more important. Jutsu Powers & Abilities Originial Plot Part I - Kaipuden Search for the Senju Survivors Saga Second Chunin Exam Saga After rescuing Fumito and retrieving his pupil and first born jinchuriki son, Jiraiya decided to move in with Fumito after the years they've been seperated for so long. Jiraiya and Fumito are currently expecting their third baby to be born. Category:Human Category:Sage Category:List of Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Sannin Category:List of Fire Style Users Category:List of Earth Style Users